


Have A Holly Jolly Christmas!

by FloralPunk15



Series: Tales From Around Hope County [4]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Everyone is a drunken SLUT (not really), F/F, F/M, Kim Joe and Audry are the only sober ones here, M/M, Multi, No drinks for the father or the pregnant ladies, Obligatory Slutty Christmas Fic, Obligatory Slutty Sawyer, So many ships, but only because everyone is DRUNK, cuddle puddle at the end, minor mentions of alochol consumption, no violence just kisses, they're slutty but incest isnt allowed in this house!!!!, to those of you wondering no Addie didn't kiss sharky or hurk and they didn't kiss one another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralPunk15/pseuds/FloralPunk15
Summary: Merry Christmas from Hope County!Everyone cuts loose and hangs out at the Rye's house for drunken antics on Christmas!
Relationships: Audry Rook/John Seed, Established Nick Rye/Kim Rye, Jess Black/Grace Armstrong, John Seed/Original Female Character, Nick Rye & Original Female Character(s), Nick Rye/Charlotte Kingsford, Nick Rye/Original Male Character(s), Nick Rye/Sawyer Banks, Sharky Boshaw/Nick Rye, thats it i give up tagging ships for ONE FUCKING KISS
Series: Tales From Around Hope County [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051082
Kudos: 3





	Have A Holly Jolly Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haunted_juicebox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haunted_juicebox/gifts), [Littlewritingraven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlewritingraven/gifts), [snapbackbuddies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapbackbuddies/gifts).



> Happy belated Holidays!! This work was inspired by conversations with two of my favorite authors, @oorah22 and @lilwritingraven on tumblr! Oorah owns Sawyer, Raven owns Audry, I own Charlotte. All the rest of the character are property of Ubisoft Montreal  
> Please enjoy this drunken slut fest Christmas part from our faves in hope county!   
> Kim, Audry and Joe all stayed sober, and there is NO INCEST in this fic so don't even go there!!!!! (No seed kisses besides forehead/cheek/canon typical joe kisses to his brothers and sister!) (no Drubman clan kisses either, aside from maybe Sharky and Hurk giving one another cheek kisses, and Addie indulging each of them ONCE on the FOREHEAD!!!)   
> And yes, Oorah fully encouraged Sawyer being a drunken slut in their own headcanons for him.

Charlotte smiled, hands on her hips as she surveyed the garland Nick draped around the bannister. Sawyer stood on his tiptoes, sweater riding up as he set Kim’s heirloom angel atop the tree. Their decorations livened up the usually reserved house, making it feel larger and brighter. 

“Beautiful, Sawyer!” Kim praised, holding her stomach. “Baby, your garland is fabulous!” Kim’s eyes crinkled with delight as she showered praise among the boys. “Lottie, darling, do you want to help me bake sugar cookies?” She asked kindly.

Cookies baked and stockings stuffed, mounted to the wall around the mantle, the group waited on their company to arrive. 

….

Audry and John arrived first. She seemed to glow with inward joy that made Charlotte ache for a time December made her feel that way. John seemed.. Tense, but Lottie hardly blamed him. He and Nick had years of tension to sort through, one holiday party wouldn't change years of a violent history. Both wore the sweaters Lottie had found them, Audry’s little snowmen curling around her slight bump. “Audry!” she greeted, hugging the fellow deputy, then ushering the pair in. “Make yourselves at home. Nick and Kim are finishing dinner.”

Next came the Drubman cousins, followed closely by Adelaide and Xander. Sharky and Hurk each gave Lottie a brief hug, then flitted off to the kitchen to catch up with Nick. She laughed when Kim shooed the three of them out, chasing the trio of troublemakers with a wooden spoon. “Nicholas Rye! If you don’t keep my house intact I will murder you!” she threatened, much to the pilot’s laughter.

“Always, darlin’” He told her, cupping her jaw and kissing her forehead. “You holler if ya need a hand with those potatoes, hun, hear me? That can’t be good for Nick jr,” 

Kim sighed, shaking her head. “She’s a girl, but never mind that. Of course. Now go get the stuff I’ve been holding onto, please?”she requested, then glanced at the group. “Take the pyros with you or I may hurt them,” she joked, eyes flicking to Sharky. 

Sawyer ended up helping with potatoes while Lottie made cranberry bread. They worked quietly and efficiently, like a well oiled machine. Addie and Audry had been reassigned to door duty, and Nick and Kim were the bartenders. (Well, Kim was mixing, Nick was her dutiful sampler. She took a tiny sip and Nick got concerned about the babies, so he volunteered.)

Dinner was finished, and the party was in full swing. From where Lottie stood, elbows resting on the breakfast bar, everyone looked to be in visibly good spirits. Grace, Jess, and Sawyer each took a corner and observed the party, while the rest of the guests took various positions around the fire, the buzz of several conversations filling the air. The thing that mattered the most to Lottie was the smile that never left Audry’s cheeks. It made this whole endeavor feel less like a nightmare and more like a family gathering. 

Someone offered her a glass of eggnog. “Drink it,” a gruff voice commanded softly. “Maybe you’ll join the party,” She glanced at Jacob, holding a beer of his own. Their glasses clinked, then Lottie took a sip. He left her side, then rejoined the conversations, sitting at Faith’s feet.

Across the room, Sawyer and Grace made idle conversation, while Jess pet Boomer behind his ears. She didn’t want to socialize, and Lottie respected that. Hell, she herself barely wanted to be here, despite planning most of the party. 

“Is anybody gonna join me under this here mistuh-lee-toe?” Hurk announced loudly, pausing under one of the pieces of plant Sawyer had scattered around the house’s ceilings. He sounded tipsy as hell, and whooped with joy when Sharky kissed his cheek in a playful manner. The cousins looked to Nick.

“Hey, Nicky, come give us some smooches!” Sharky called, whooping loudly as Nick joined them. Cameras raised as each cousin kissed one of his cheeks and he grinned. Then Sharky looked to Kim, presumably for permission, then gave Nick a platonic peck on the lips that made the pilot go redder than his sweater and giggle, drunk and adorably nervous. 

After that little icebreaker, everyone loosened up. Audry, Kim, and Joseph made sure things stayed friendly, but none of them turned away cheek, forehead or nose kisses from their drunk pals. 

Lottie leaned on the doorframe, Kim’s eggnog making her feel buzzy and warm. Sawyer approached her, sporting a cheeky grin and a crooked Santa hat. “Hey, Lottie, look up!” he half whispered. She did so, eyeing a mistletoe plant. “You need a kiss to leave that spot,” he informed her. If she couldn’t smell alcohol on him, she’d assume he was still sober. “May I do the honors?” Even drunker than a skunk, they had superb manners, something Lottie admired. 

She nodded. “Sure. Surprise me,” she told him with a gentle smile. Sawyer cupped her cheek and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips that tasted mostly like eggnog and something akin to whiskey. Regardless, it was a pleasant experience. (Sawyer gave amazing kisses and Lottie would die on that hill. They were better than Hurk’s drooly kisses or Sharky’s nose bashing ones, anyway.) Normally, everyone would be making a big deal of it, but they were drunk and it was Christmas, and they all deserved to cut loose a bit. Despite that general observation, she didn’t miss Addie’s wink or the way she pointed to the stairs with a smirk. Addie mouthed something akin to ‘get your man!’, but Lottie ignored it. 

Jess scowled at all the looks other partygoers gave her. “I’m not kissin’ anybody under no stupid mistletoe,” she sulked. Shakry moved to kiss her cheek, stepping back when she swatted him away. “I said no!” she told him firmly, until Joseph stepped in to mediate. Issue resolved, Sharky returned to chatting with Nick and Kim and Jess stayed put, unsure of where to go from there. Grace joined the surly archer, the two chatting quietly until Grace leaned in closer. Jess’ cheeks darkened, and she quickly bolted to the door, clearly nervous. For her credit, Grace took the semi-rejection quite well. 

A few more notable kisses Lottie saw were Audry kissing Nick, Jacob, John, and Faith, (Which pissed John off, but Audry deserved to enjoy her holiday too.) Sawyer planting one on just about everyone (seeming to skip Joe and John, but Lottie understood), Boomer got kisses from every single guest (as well as some treats from Nick for being so well behaved,) and Nick and Sawyer practically making out under one. (Kim seemed okay with it, so Lottie didn’t think it over too much. Odds were, Kim felt secure enough in Nick’s loyalty to understand it was just drunken antics and strong bonds at play.) She herself got kisses from the troublemaker trio (Nick, Sharky, Hurk.) and one surprisingly sweet one from Kim. (Lottie still thought Sawyer gave the _best_ kisses. Kim came  _ very _ close.)

As the night wound down, Joseph got his siblings and Audry rounded up, Xander collected Addie, and Grace coaxed Jess to the guest room. Kim looked at her couch, full of drunken bodies. “You guys can stay there, but Nicky, you’re also welcome in the bed,” She told her husband. “Sawyer, Lottie, there’s an extra bed in the guest room. It's an inflatable mattress, but it’s pretty comfortable. Sharks, Hurk, you two know where the spare blankets and such are in the basement,” She gave each of them tender kisses on the forehead, pausing to let Sharky and Nick give her actual kisses. “Sweet dreams, kiddos.” she told the tangle of bodies, right before Charlotte passed out on Sawyer’s chest. 

…

Morning greeted Lottie with an insane hangover and hands all over her. From her best guess, Nick’s hand was in her hair, one of Sawyer’s hands was between her shoulder blades, and one of Hurk’s hands rested causally against the back of her thigh. None of the boys stirred, even as Lottie made to rise. Sawyer grunted and gently pushed her back down, effectively pinning her back down. Sighing, she hid her pounding head from the bright morning sun by tucking her nose into the gap between Sawyer’s shoulder and Nick’s abdomen. Both men smelled like alcohol, but Sawyer smelled like something sweet yet spicy, and Nick smelled like motor oil, but very faintly. (Nick always smelled like motor oil, and Charlotte loved it, for some reason.) She resigned herself to her fate, falling back asleep. 


End file.
